Who I Was, Never Knew Who I Will Become
by WarriorKat21
Summary: 07 Movie-verse, I am Sam's Twin, my name is Kayla,I have always been a weird child, so why should giant robots freak me out, oh ya I am also the new Allspark... go figure... rated T for a lot of swearing,  sorry i really really suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Who I Was, Never Knew Who I Will Become:

Kat: hi this is my first fanfiction, plz be nice, and if any of you want to give me any ideals or help with my this or the other two stories I am working on, would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: do I really havta do this….. fine I don't own any of transformers only Kayla and what doesn't happen in the really movie

* * *

><p>My name is Kayla Kathy Witwicky.<p>

I am unfortunately Sam's twin sister, and we are exact opposites, in everything only thing that we have in common is our social statu.

Now don't get me wrong we get along very well, it's just that he acts more like a girl then I do, if you haven't guessed, I'm a tomboy and damn proud of it.

I just don't get the whole let the 'men' make a living and 'women' are suppose to stay at home… screw that! the way I feel about it is 'if you want it done right do it yourself' that is one of two mottos I live by.

The other one is 'we don't quit playing because we grow older, we grow older because we quit playing'. (1)

At times I acted very childish, while at other times I can be as serious as a general going to war, then I can act like a mother hen, everyone thinks I'm Bipolar.

Oh well anyways I also have this like weird 6th sense, and some other freaky things about me, but I'm not tell you about that yet.

I am 5'2… yes I know I'm short, I'm even shorter then my twin he's 5'5, anyways I have dyed short (short like 2inches long) black hair with blue tips, skinny and tan.

There now you know what I look like, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

*BEEP…BEEP….BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* I picked up the annoying abomination known as the alarm clock and threw across the room

"stupid piece of shit" I mumbled as I slowly got out of my bed.

I was looking forward to getting our car today.

I have already got my 3 A's and $1,000.

Sam had the other $1,000, he just needed to get an A today and we would be getting our car. Sam also knows if he messes this up I am going to kill him.

I got ready to leave for school, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

after I was completely ready, to walk out the door.

I realized Sam wasn't even up yet, I rolled my eyes.

I walked back upstairs, slowly creeped the door open and like I thought he was still in the bed.

I signed and walked over to my room grabbed my IPod speakers, and set them on either side of Sam's head, and hooked up my iPhone and started playing 'I'm a Gummy bear by Gummy bear'

"*POP* OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR, YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR, OH" Sam started screaming and fell out of his bed. I laughed my ass off

"what the hell Kayla" he said, I snickered

"you need to get that A today Sam, and you can't do that if you're sleeping now GET UP AND GET READY TO LEAVE IN 2 MINUTES!, and don't forget that if you don't get this A, let's just say revenge is a dish best served cold" I said as I walked out of his room,

exactly 2 minutes he was down stairs and we were heading out to our classes,

* * *

><p>*after class*<p>

I walked out of my last class and headed to the car dad was sitting in.

even though we are twins and in the same grade, we don't have any classes together, Sam better not have screwed up, I want my car damn it,

"do you know if Sam got his A" dad asked

"nope…. I won't know till he gets out here" I said as I sat in the front seat, a few minutes later Sam came running out

"YES YES YES, A- but it still an A" he said as he showed dad

"get out of my face bro, and hurry up and get in the back seat "I said since he had to lean over me to show dad across the car

"ok ok" he said as he got in the back seat and dad started the car and we headed out, then we pulled into a Porsche Dealership, I knew dad's waaaay too cheap to buy us a brand new car, so I waited and watch the fireworks

"DAD DAD NO you got to be kidding me" he said, as I smirked

"your right" he said as we both started cracking up laughing

"you thought I would get you a Porsche for both of you as your first car" he said still chuckling,

"and you found this funny too…. That's it I'm not talking to either of you for this whole thing" he said and started pouting, dad and I chuckled a little bit more because of the look on his face, but then my smirk fell as we pulled into this shit hole. Can't call it a junk yard that would give junk yards a bad name.

we got out I saw the owner yelling for somebody. I didn't care I walked off as dad and Sam started talking to the creepy dude.

I looked around and all these cars just scream 'you'll pay more money fixing then driving' I mean I knew our dad was cheap but damn not this cheap.

I heard an engine purring. I turned around didn't see where the noise came from but I saw the sweetest car there, it is a 76 Camaro.

it needed some body work but other than that it looked the best on this lot. I walked over to it, open the door and sat in the driver's seat.

I felt weird in this car, like it was watching me, not in a creepy sort of way, it felt almost alive and watching me, then a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, turned around and glared at Sam, but Sam being Sam didn't noticed

"nice Kayla, nice …. Let me sit" he said, I rolled my eyes and plopped in the back seat with my feet in between the two front seats

"I want this car Sam, the rest are shit" I said

"have you seen this symbol before" he asked ignoring my last comment, I looked over his shoulder

"nope" I said popping the 'p' then a creepy sell's dude walks up and starts talking to Sam and dad however I ignore him.

I continue staring at the symbol like I was possessed. I couldn't move, I just keep staring at it.

I felt my mind reach out and brush another, the thing was I knew it wasn't Sam's or Dad's, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the creepy dudes either (still don't know his name and don't care to.). I was about to connect with the unknown's mind completely. I felt Sam grab my arm knocking my concentration off and I lost it 'damn' I thought.

"we have to get out" he said, I pouted

"why" I whined

"cuz dad is cheap and he don't want to pay 5 grand for this car that is why" he said, I went to climb out the driver's door as I sat in the driver's seat Sam shut the door in my face, I was about to yell at him when the passenger door swung open and smashed the crappy yellow bug, I snickered

"KAYLA" Sam and dad yelled

"I didn't do it…. If it was me I would admit to it, cuz that was funny as hell" I said, still grinning,

"no worries, I'll get a sludge hammer, and knock this right out… he-hey Manny get your clown cousin and come bang this stuff out baby" creepy dude said, with that really annoying laugh,

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the open passenger door, then I leaned against it, as they were looking around at the other cars, I signed

"stupid cheap ass father" I mumbled, then I shut the door and walked over to the others, when I heard a high pitch sound, everyone but me ended up on the ground as the glass from all the other blew out,

I uncovered my face and looked around at the damage, I whistled

"wow" I said as I turned around as saw the Camaro, sitting there with an almost, smug air around it, as the dealer turned to us

"4,000" he said as he held up 4 fingers, I smirked,

"yes!" Sam said.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(1) yes I live by that motto X-D and people are always telling me to grow up, I just say NEVA!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. : i fixed it! hope you like this better

Disclaimer: really ...every chapter... if i own those pimp ass transformers, i wouldn't be here lol, o well i don't own anything except Kayla and the parts not in the movie ... there lol anyways heres the next chapter

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

"Hey Kayla" Sam said as he sat in the passenger seat, because I refused to let him drive

"Miles and I are going to a party, at the lake… wanna come" he asked.

"you just want me to come so I can keep Trent off your ass" I said.

"no" he was about to argue until I glared at him.

"ok, yes" he said sulking, I chuckled.

"fine I have a device to test out, and I was hoping to set it up at school but I just I can do it at this party" I said (oh did I for get to tell you I love building random things… well now you know), he just looked at me.

"what? I'm not going to unleash it on you, so don't worry" I said grinning, he signed.

"plus I'm not going to stay long anyways I have to met up with Greg, I'm staying the night over there" I said.

"he's like what 50 years old… he's too old for you" Sam said.

"Sam for the love of all things shinny…. Get your mind out of the gutter…. He's teaching me more on hand to hand combat, and shooting practice" I said rolling my eyes.

"and don't worry I'll leave the car with you, he doesn't live that far from the lake… you will however, come pick me up about 10 in the morning and let me drive home" I said, and as I glared at him.

"fine ok, seriously though you don't need any more combat training" he said, I chuckled.

"you just don't like the fact that I can kick your ass" I said, he grumbled something I couldn't hear him but I didn't care since we just now pulled up in the driveway, a few minutes later we were heading to the lake.

I was sitting in the back seat setting up some last minute adjustments to my device, I pulled out a couple of roman candles, and a couple of big bottle rockets and started putting them into the device.

* * *

><p>once we arrived at the lake, I got out and started setting up the device then walked back over to Sam and damn it Trent's already fucking with him.<p>

I signed and walked over "Trent leave my brother alone or I'll light your car on fire" I said while glaring at him.

he looked at me and licked his lips, he didn't however see the remote I had behind my back.

"hey there sweet thing how are you, why don't you just come over here and hang out with us" he said in a sickly sweet tone, I rolled my eyes.

"1st of all, asshole you have a girlfriend, 2nd of all fuck you no way in hell would I be seen in public 'hanging' with you, hell not even in private would I hang with you, so back off" I said while pulling the remote out from behind my back.

"you see this, this little device right here will light your car on fire, now back off" I said.

"sure" he said.

he grabbed my arm, and I flipped him over. after he landed I grabbed his head, and I whispered into his ears "now watch the show" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

I pressed the button, the two bottle rockets flew right through the open passenger window, and started banging around on the inside, the roman candles also went through the open window and started melting the seats, and floors carpetin.

I was grinning like an idiot, I let him up to run to his baby, I started laughing, turned on my heels, and started walking back to the car when I heard heavy footsteps coming at me, I grinned as soon as he was right behind me I dodged left and he stumbled face first into the asphalt.

I laughed even harder "dude how does that asphalt taste" I said.

"now if I ever see you picking on any kids again that broken nose you have right now will be the last thing you will have to worry about when I'm through with you, understand" I said glaring at him, his eyes where wide and he looked freaked out.

'am I clear' I said in his mind.

"yes maim" he said, but it sound garbled with his broken nose.

"good" I said, I looked at everyone else.

"what this isn't a fucking circus, mind yawl's own damn business" I said glaring at everyone, I walked over grabbed my device and walked over to the car, I reached in and grabbed my bag.

~THAT WAS AWSOME~ the radio played in a little kids voice, it made me jump.

"what the" I said as I stared at the radio.

"what did ya say" I asked.

~THAT WAS AWSOME~ the radio played again, I raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"I did do good, if I don't say so myself" I said, then I groan.

"damn now I'm talking to our car" I grumbled, the car slightly shook, like the car was laughing at me, I smacked the seat I was leaning on.

"stop laughing at me" I grumbled, grabbed my bag.

"Sam" I said as I saw him staring off down the road.

~who's gonna drive you home~ the car played.

"I'm gonna drive her, home tonight" Sam said, more to himself than anyone else, I rolled my eyes.

"see ya Sam" but I don't think he heard me, I just headed on my way over Greg's.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

It was 5:30pm by the time I got to Greg's house.

I knocked five times, then waited four seconds exactly then knocked three times "it's Kayla" I said, than I sidestepped, the trap door on the floor, and knocked five more times.

I signed as the door flew up as the trap door shut.

"hey Kayla, how are you" he said.

"I'm fine you paranoid old goat" I said while grinning, he grinned back.

"well since you are graduating today from my school of shoot 'em up and kick 'em down, I have a few presents for ya" he said as we walked inside.

"oh ya what kind of presents" I asked while grinning madly, I had an ideal of what he was going to give me.

he opened a secret door and we walked down the stairs and into his armory, and storage.

"this kind" as he walked up to his gun racks, and pulled off a double barrel shotgun, an Simi-Auto AK-47, and a 45 mil. Pistol, and set them on the table.

I had a grin rivaling, the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland, then he walked over to a couple of crates, and pulled out a bunch of smaller boxes of ammo, then we sat there cleaning the rifles and the pistol.

we went around back shot of some rounds to make sure everything was in working order then cleaned the guns again, after wards we practiced, hand to hand, then we went inside to get some shut eye.

* * *

><p>-Dream-<p>

_A giant metal cube with cravings all over it, it was pretty and well shinny, (and _anyone who knows me knows I like shinny things).

_I walked closer and put my hand on it, it was warm to the touch. _

_"wow" I breathed. _

_"youngling" a feminine voice said, I looked around but nobody was there, but I realized I was in a giant room, and I mean not because of the cube-thingy there were giant tables looking things and chairs. _

_"holy shi-cabobs" I said. _

_"ok who said that" I asked._

_"I did youngling" the voice said I turn around only to see the cube-thingy._

_"um.. The cube?" I asked I heard a chuckle. _

_"yes, youngling I am the Allspark, the … cube-thingy, as you put it" she said. _

_"huh" I said "well… you called. _

_"I said once again I heard chuckling. _

_"are you laughing at me" I said mock pouting. _

_"that's not very nice" I said, the cube still chuckling, I grinned. _

_"I 'called' as you put it, to ask a favor, my children have come searching for me because of their war that has consumed our planet. I know that one of them is planning to destroy us both, in order to keep me from his brother who wishes to destroy any and all life that will not bow to him. However with myself gone, my children will set themselves up for extinction, and our home world will remain destroyed, forever… I ask of you to replace me, become one of my children, and the new Allspark, for as you can see I cannot do anything to help in this form… I know I ask a lot of you youngling but would you damn your whole species to extinction, if you knew another could keep it going" she said, I stood there gapping, but thought about it. _

_"no, I wouldn't damn any species to damnation, even if it is their fault, so what would be my duties as the new you, please tell me I'm not going to be a glorified baby factory and what do your children look like" I asked._

_"you will be many thing, as well as a …as you put it a 'baby factory', but it is also your choice weather to give a sparkling to others, you will not be forced to do so, also they look like this" she said, I looked over and giant robots with bright blue eyes, then another group of them appeared, these one's had red eyes and had a more sinister look to them. _

_"what's the different eye colors mean"" I said. _

_"they show what side they are from, the Autobots, have the blue optics, they want to save all life the ones with red optics are their enemies, the Decepticons, but not all want to destroy life, but most do" she said sadly, then a question popped up in my head. _

_"hey wait, how are you contacting me" I asked. _

_"through your '6__th__ sense' as you have called it has allowed myself to contact you through your dream state, I would have contacted you sooner but you keep up many mental blocks" she said. _

_"well when you have this 6__th__ sense that annoys you, you learn to block out most of it" I said, she chuckled again. _

_"until we meet again youngling, now you must wake up" she said, as everything started to fade._

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around until I realized that my phone is what woke me up.<p>

I grabbed the evil little thing, and looked at who was calling me 'House Phone' is what it said.

"ello" I answered as I laid back down.

"hey Kayla, umm…. I can't come and get you…. You'll have to walk" Sam said, I sat back up.

"what happened Sam" I said in a growl.

"our car stole itself" he said.

"it stole itself" I mocked him, then I remembered my dream and what I felt from the 1st time I was in the car and what happened at the lake.

"I believe you Sam…. I've had some weird feeling about our car" I said.

"what why didn't you tell me" he said (oh and Sam is the only one who knows about my 6th sense).

"cuz I didn't want you to freak like you are now, however I didn't feel any bad vibes just … life" was the only thing I could say.

"huh, well I call just to let you know that you need to walk home" he said, I groaned.

"but I got guns as a gift I can't just walk down the road with them" I said.

"you got guns, damn it Kayla, you are going to get us both in trouble you know that" he said.

"fuck you Sam" I said before hanging up, 'stupid pansy' I thought as I got up and got ready to head home.

"hey Greg" I said "what" he said from the kitchen.

"you have a bag for my gifts cuz I have to walk" I said.

"I thought you two got a car" he said.

"yep and someone stole it" I said.

"damn girl your brother has no lucky does he" he said while chuckling, I grinned.

"nope I got it all" I said, "well I don't have a bag but I can drop ya at your house if ya like" he said.

"ok" I said, we both walked back down the secret door, I stuff the ammo in my backpack and put the guns in there holsters the pistol on my side and the riffles crisscrossed on my back and we walked through another door to his hidden garage, and we got into his giant ford F-250.

"dude get a smaller car" I said "no you just need to get taller" he said grinning at my effort to get in his truck.

"I'm not short everyone else is just freakishly tall" I said, then we both started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. here's the next chapter

I would like to Thank everyone for saving this to there fav. and alerts... it help me to want to pop this chapter out quicker, and i would like to Thank **Angel JJK **for reviewing :-) and i tryed to proof read this but, i suck at that too so if ya'll see any typos or wording problems let me know k

sorry i had to fix the chapter i went back and read it and found a bunch of slag i messed up lol... should have tryed to spot that before like i said my bad

:-) enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

Once I got home, I walked in and noticed mom and dad where gone. "Sam you here" I said

"yes" I heard him call from his room. my guess was he was sulking.

I signed, I went up stairs to my room. I pulled out my clothes, and emptied the backpack completely. I put the two riffles and holsters in the back pack with two full clips and the rest of the ammo.

I put the pistol back in its holster on my side and hung the two extra clips in their own holster next to the pistol. I made sure all three had ammo in the clips and made sure they had their safeties on.

I sat down, I had a feeling we were going to meet these giants, sometime today or tomorrow.

I tried to focus my mind to see if I could pick up that unknown mind from the car.

I didn't know how far away he was, but if he was close enough I could find it. I found him as he pulled up into the driveway.

"oh God, Kayla! Satan's Camaro is back!" he yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs and went out the door to find the Camaro sitting there.  
>"you better be an Autobot" i said.<p>

the Camaro backed up and honked his horn simultaneously.

" I take that as a yes" I said, it flashed it head lights twice then it pulled up next to me and opened the driver's door.

i thought about it for a minute. "ok I'm in" I said as I sat in the seat, then the Camaro took off and started chasing Sam.

~how~…~did~…~you~…~know me~ the car asked through the radio.

"hmm…. Not sure if I should tell you…. *sign* let's just say I had a dream I'll explain later ok" I said.

I heard a whirling noise, I took that as an ok.

I saw Sam flip mom's bike in front of his dream girl. I snickered as we continued following Sam. the car hide off to the side, where Sam couldn't see us.  
>a Mustang cop car pull in, i stared at it for a few minutes.<p>

"huh, I don't think that cop is from here. we don't have Mustang bacon here" I said to myself.

bacon car changed … no wait transformed into a red eye.. optic robot.

"oh my Gawd" I said.  
>I jumped out of the car before it could stop me.<p>

I ran over to another car and pulled out the AK-47 and aimed it at the robot looking for some type of weakness.

The bacon mobile bitch slapped Sam and he flew and landed on another car.

I cringed but from my angle I could see it's eye… optics damn it remember that word stupid. I yelled at myself. I took aim at the things optics and shot.

I took out one of them, then the bacon-oh-doom looked at me with his good eye.

"well shit" I said and turned but my car wasn't there anymore.

"fucker" I said. as I took off running.

what I didn't know was, that the way i ran was a the roundabout way to where Sam was.

I saw him and that chick what was her name… Mikaela that was her name.

"Sam you two need to start running NOW" I barked at him. As soon as I got to them I turned with my riffle pointed at the giant robot. I took aim again but was knocked down by Sam. the Camaro decided that now was a good time to make an entrance and save us.

"about time you got over here, jerk" I yelled at the car and got in the driver seat.

Sam and Mikaela jumped in and the Camaro took off. I decided right now I wanted the car's name.

"dude, ok I'm tired of not knowing your name. what is it" I demanded, no answer. that douche, but then again we are in a high speed chase.

"fine, roll down ya window so I can shoot the fucking bacon-oh-doom behind us" I said,

I heard Sam snickering, (he knows that I hate the fucking bacon in our town) but the window didn't roll down. I growled.

"I'll break the fucking window if I have too" I growl.

the window rolled down, I hung out the window and took aim at the head lights with the AK and took a couple of shots.

after a few minutes I took out one of the head lights, the cop car wannabe swerved. he kept swerving so i couldn't hit other headlight.

I growled and went for his tires, but the fucker kept dodging. I growled but got back into the car, as our car tried to lose 'em.

* * *

><p>After a while we duck into a hidey hole waiting to see if the bacon found us.<p>

"car's lock, try the engine" Sam said.

"no" I replied.

"why, see if we can drive away and get home" he said starting to get aggravated with me. I turned and glared at him. he didn't know my fate, so I tried not to get to mad at him but he was pissing me off. I was giving up everything and he thinks he has the right to get pissed at me.

"shut the fuck up Sam you know nothing" I growled at him and he flinched.

"wow Kayla chill, what's wrong" he said

"look I will explain later, but remember this isn't about you so stop wigging out and chill yourself, the car will keep us safe, remember that" I said while still glaring.  
>the cop pulled a little passed us we all froze.<p>

the car started up and took off. he then did an 180 and opened his door.

we fell out of the car and with my luck, everyone fell on me.

we scrambled to our feet. I pulled my riffle and check the clip to see how much ammo I had.

I heard the sounds of transformation like the Cop car. i looked up and saw the bacon robot charged our yellow robot… mech, robot sounds so dead. I rolled my eyes at my brain telling me this now of all times. our yellow friend fell back with the bacon.

the cop mech had a smaller mech pop out of his chest.

this is what my brain said 'omg! The cop was preggo! And just had a baby! ….wow its baby is U-G-L-Y uugggggllllllyyyyy' stupid brain,

we took off running but the little fucker went after Sam and started pulling his pants off.

"get of my TWIN YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BABY!" I yelled as I grabbed the little fucker around the neck and threw him off Sam. i pulled the shot gun out, and at pointed it at the ugly mech's face and shot all four of his eyes out.

but somehow the little basturd was still able to run after Sam.

me I was dumbstruck, trying to figure out how he was chasing him with no eye. until I heard Sam scream in his little girly scream.

I snickered as I ran up to them and saw Mikaela, chop his head off.

"not so tough without a head" Sam said as he kicked the things head and it flew over me.

me in my stupidness I put my hand up as the little basturd flew over me "score!" I said then fell into a giggle fit.

once I heard very heavy foot steps, I stopped giggling. i grabbed my guns and put on my holsters for a riffles. i reloaded the shotgun and checked the AK-47, then put the used clip in my cargo pants.

i ended up puting the Ammo in the other pocket.

"Sam what is it" Mikaela asked.

I walked pass, both of the "it's an Autobot, and he's here to help us" I said as I walked and stood next to the mech.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us" Sam said as he started to get closer to me and the mech. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam he's not going to kill us look" I said as I took a couple steps closer and look up at the mech and he looked at me. i then proceeded to put my hand on its…. Screw it I'm calling it a him, on his leg, and looked at Sam.

a giant hand enter into my vision, in front of me. I looked up, and could tell he wanted me to get on his hand.

my first thought was 'damn it I'm so damn short that I could fit in its palm' I thought then realized that any human would be able to sit in his hand. I climbed on and he rose up and stood there with me n his hand, I giggled

"hey Sam whose short now you basturd" I teased. he rolled his eyes and walked up to where we were.

"they had like a giant droid death match and you both are acting like he's a lost puppy" Mikaela said. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at the mech.

"good doggy" I said while grinning. the mech just looked at me, whirled, and than ~Bark..Bark~.

I laughed, than look down at the other two.

"can you talk" Sam asked

~world wide digital~ Columbia broadcasting agency~ the mech played through his radio

"HA! I knew you were talking to me the other day… and where laughing at me" I pouted.

"Kayla" Sam whined.

"what" I snapped. he rolled his eyes

"what was that last night" he asked.

~Message from Starfleet, Captain~...~Throughout the inanimate vastness of space~...~And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah! ~

"so what you're an alien" Mikaela asks.

I rolled my eyes of course he's an alien. he points at Mikaela, puts me down then transforms and opens his doors.

of course me being me and jump in the driver's seat and the door shuts on it's own. I look at the other two.

"50 years from now, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car" he said.

I rolled my eyes, I would have left her if she didn't want to come. I looked at Mikaela.

"dude do you want to be here when bacon-oh-doom wakes up" I asked and both of them got in. after a couple of minutes they got out to grab Sam's pants and Mikaela bag, then we were on our way.

* * *

><p>*30 minutes later*<p>

"why don't you get in my lap" Sam asked Mikaela. I rolled my eyes

"why" she asked

"because I have the only seat belt, you know safely first" he said quickly

"ok" she said after thinking for a second

"know what I don't understand… if he's a super advanced robot, why does he transform back into a piece of crap Camaro" she ask. I was about to yell at her, but the breath was knocked out of me when he braked and opened his doors, and made us all get out.

"nice Mikaela" I said the same time.

"great… that car is sensitive, I mean $4,000 just drives off" Sam says. I look at Sam

"Sam you are just as cheap as dad I swear" I said as I rolled my eyes. a car honks and we all look to see a waaay newer Camaro pull up and let us jump in. I still refuse to let Sam sit in the driver's seat as he got in the back and Mikaela sit in the front, then we headed out.

ten or so minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot. I got out.

"what are we doing here" I asked

~here they come~ came out of the radio

I look and saw 4 fire balls coming straight for us, then fly over us and hit farther off one of them was close. Sam and Mikaela ran off to go look. I stood by the mech next to me.

~are you~.. ~going~…~to see~ … ~wazzzz up~ the radio asked

"nope, I'm too lazy…. Don't see a reason to run off if I don't have too" I said. Sam and Mikaela walk up and we got into the car, and dove up to an alleyway, and stopped.

I got out and stood next to the car. Sam and Mikaela stood in front of the car,while we waited which wasn't long.

a huge Simi-truck, pulled up in front of us, and a rescue hummer, a huge black truck (A.N. I know Ironhide is a Topkick, but my OC doesn't), and a small silver Solstice, then our car backed up and they all transformed.

the big ass Simi dude leaned down to get on our level, and looked right at Sam.

"are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky" he asked. I grinned.

"yep he is" I said. Sam just glared at me

"shut up Kayla" he said. I rolled my eyes

"you shut it Sam, before I kick your ass like I did Trent's" I said. Sam paled a little and back away from me, the black one chuckled with me.

"pansy" I said and looked back at the mechs.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron" he said

"but you can call us Autobots for short" the recue hummer one said.

"what's cracking little bitches" the Silver one said.

"my first lieutenant designation Jazz" Optimus said (that's it I'm calling him O.P. cuz his name is too long and I'm lazy), then he did a back flip, sits on an abandoned car |

"this looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said, then crossed his arms like a gangster

"sweet a gansta mech" I said grinning

"how did he learn to talk like that" Sam asked

"we have learn Earths languages, through the world wide web" O.P. said, then I heard another noise

"my weapons specialist Ironhide" O.P. said while pointing at the back mech

we turned around and had two massive cannons in our face

"you feeling lucky punk" he said. I grinned

"yes… yes I am cuz if I die, I would be killed by the most awesome guns I have ever seen" I said while grinning. however Sam and Mikaela just back away from my grinning ass. Ironhide just smirked.

" I like your spunk, youngling" he said, and retracted his guns of awesomeness

"I like weapons what more can I say" I said as I shrugged,

"my medical officer, Ratchet" O.P. said, then Ratchet started sniffing the air. 'great I bet he's got tell us to take a show cuz we stink' I thought, stupid brain.

"the boys pheromone suggest he wants to mate with one of the females" he said. I pushed Sam closer to Mikaela, stepped back then started busting out laughing at the awkwardness.

"you have already met your guardian Bumblebee" O.P. said

"Bumblebee… your my guardian, right" he said, then he smirked at me, like he got a new toy and I didn't. I let my smile fall a little but not enough for everyone to notice, just Sam, which to my surprise he did.

"what about my twin, Kayla" he asked O.P. then Bumblebee looked at me then to Sam.

~ I can~...~watch~...~you~...~both~ Bumblebee said (that's it I'm calling him bee, for same reason I call Optimus Prime O.P.). I grinned, but then frowned

"why can't he talk like the rest of you guys" I asked

"his vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them" Ratchet said as he shot Bee with a red laser thingy and Bee made a coughing sound.

"well now we know your names, mines Kayla, that's Mikaela, and you all know Sam, there … ok intros are done" I said as I sat down and pulled out my rifles and pistols and started checking the ammo, barrel, and such to make sure they could still shoot if need be. We listening to O.P. talk about the Allspark (this made me remember my dream, but I wasn't sure if I was suppose to say anything yet), and our great-great- grandpa Archibald, and how he wasn't crazy, and that he found Megatron in the ice. see I pay attention, sometimes.

'how did he get images on how grandpa found mega-dweeb' I thought then I burst out laughing at how his navigation thingy was in his finger. they all looked at me after that, I just waved them off trying to calm my giggles.

"how did you know about the glasses" Sam asked

"e-bay" O.P. said

"e-bay… SAMUEL YOU TRIED TO SELL GREAT GREAT GRANDPA'S STUFF! You just wait till I tell dad he's going to kick your ass" I said as I glared at Sam who look sheepish

"if the Decepticons find the allspark, they'll use its power to transform earths machines and built a new army" Ratchet said

"and the human race will be extinguished, Samuel Witwicky you hold the key to earth survival" O.P. said.

'over dramatic much' I thought and rolled my eyes.

"please tell me you have those glasses" Mikaela asked

"he better " I mumbled

* * *

><p>A.N. *grins* two chapters in one day, i'm doing good :-) hope ya'll like it<p>

*snickers* couldn't help the Bacon-Oh-Doom part, just came to me when i keep hearing other authers refer to Starscream as the giant dorrito of doom :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. ello ^_^ hope ya'll like the new chap... and i haven't decided yet whether, or not to pair her up with anybody, if ya want to see a pairing, let me know and i'll try to get it in this story, if not then it will be a surprise whether i do it or not ^_^

Sorry everyone still experamenting and getting the formats right so it's easier to read, my bad to anyone who have issues reading, i'm new to this so any and all help is welcome, and thanks to, **Feylin Merisel Pax**, **Snow246**, **Zoey The Wolf**, and **Angel JJK** for reviewing

ANYWAYS ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

As we headed back to our house, I realized something.

"shit…. What am I going to do with my guns" I said. just as we pulled up in the alley behind our house. I got out and started stuffing my riffles back into my backpack, with my ammo. I covered it enough to where you couldn't tell.

"Mikaela you have to stay here and watch them, ok, you got to watch them" he told her.

she nodded and we headed to the back door, just as dad walk up to it.

"thanks for staying on my path" he told us. 'Shit' I thought

"oh the path dad we're sorry" he said as we both pushed up against the screen door

"sorry" I said

"you know I, pay for half of both of yours car, bail Sam out of jail, then I have to do both of your chores, life is great"he said

"aww man I'm sorry dad totally forgot the chores" I said the same time

Sam said "life is just fantastic, oh the chores, I'm sorry, we'll take care of them right now, you know scrape the grill…"

I stop listening to Sam as I realized O.P. transformed and was walking into our backyard.

'huh, guess impatience is universal' my brain decided to point out, stupid brain shut up.

I walked away from Sam and dad then Bee peeked out from the side of the house. I just stared at him

'what the fuck… how did he get there' nice brain another random thought. I rolled my eyes and ran up to Bee.

"dude you guys got to hide if dad see you guys he's gonna freak and we won't be able to get the glasses" I yelled/whispered at him. he looked at O.P. and started making shh-ing noises. I rolled my eyes again

'they are retarded for a freaking advanced race' I thought.

Sam ran over to O.P. I guess he got dad inside, as I turned to walk over to them.

giant fingers wrapped around me as I was picked up by Jazz.

"whoa" I said as the world around me changed. I blinked a couple of time before I realized I was in Jazz's hand.

"dude, asking would be nice you know" I said, with mock aggravation. Jazz just looked at me then grinned.

"but I wanted ta hold ya lil femme" he said.

"yea but how would ya feel if you where picked up at random" I said. he seem to think about it

"ya right, should've asked, want me ta put ya down" he asked

"nah, I'm cool right here" I said grinning,

I looked over just in time to see Mojo piss on Ironhide. Jazz and I started chuckling till the jerk pulled a gun on Mojo.

"hey, asshole don't shot our dog" I growled, Ironhide looked at me.

"he' leaked lubricant all over my foot" he said

"I don't give a rat's ass, if he pissed on ya or not, DON'T. SHOOT. MY. DOG." I yelled/growled at him. Jazz put me down, and I walked up next to Sam.

"take him inside, and go look for the glasses" I said

"now if ya are going to be nice I'll wipe your foot off … if not then it can rust like the rest of ya" I said, glaring at him. he growled but didn't say anything, and stormed off. i guess he didn't want me to clean off his foot, oh well less work for me. I looked over and realized how messed up the yard was.

'great mom's going to kill me and kill the mechs, kill any and all chance to save the world' I thought.

* * *

><p>I sat down in the yard and focused my mind. I need to know the feel of the minds around me so if push comes to shove, I could locate them if they where nearby.<br>I reached for O.P., then Ironhide, Bumblebee, then Jazz. I also reached for Mikaela, just so I knew her signature. every human, (and apparently bot's too), have a signature, each unique and very different. I didn't fully connect to them so they didn't know what I was doing.

I felt a poke on my side (did I tell you guys that I'm extremely ticklish… no… oh well now I did). I fell over giggling. I look up to see that it was Jazz that poked me.

"dude don't do that" I said. he smirked

"what this" he said as he poked me again, I laughed

"dude, stop it man I'm very ticklish" I said. I got up and started to back away from the mech. I didn't think it was possible for a mech to have the grin that could rival the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"oh shit, I'm just going to go inside now" I said. I grabbed my bag and took off running inside. his hand almost caught me. I made it inside before he could grab me. he looked through the screen door and I grinned then stuck my tongue out at him. i walked into the kitchen, to grab a glass of water.

I saw Sam's backpack on the table, I walked over and opened it and grab the glasses and put it in my pocket. i turned to walk up stairs to let Sam know I had found the stupid thing. I didn't even make it out of the kitchen before the entire house shock and the power went off. I set down my backpack, and ran up stairs. somehow mom and dad beat me to Sam's room.

'holy hell they are fast for old folks' I thought. I walked up behind mom

"where you… masturbating" mom asked. I just looked at her with my mouth open

"O.M.G. mom TMI…TMI! Bad mental images now… thanks mom, I'm going to have nightmares now" I said/whined

"it's ok, we don't have to call it that if it makes you uncomfortable… we can call it Sam's happy time… or my special alone time ..With myself" she said. 'just glad Sam's dream girl isn't in here…. Bet the mechs are laughing there asses off' I thought.

"Judy, stop… that's a father and son thing" dad said

"yea father son thing" Sam said

"well I'm sorry it's been a weird night and I've had a little bit to drank" she said. I rolled my eyes mom can't hold her wine at all.

"what was that light Sam, and I know I there was a light and who where you talking to" dad asked. I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something when Mikaela stood up

"hi.. I'm Mikaela I'm… I'm a friend of Sam's" she said

'nice to know people care about me, oh well I'm use to being ignored, it's a plus when sneaking around… wait she heard the whole thing mom said' I thought then snickered, stupid brain not right now, need to focus on our mission.

"hey mom have you seen my backpack" he asked

"no need Sam I grab it" I said, he looked at me and grinned

"good… give them here" he said/ demand

"really you're going to demand me" I said, with a glare, he flinched

"can you please hand them over" he said

"why yes good sir, here you go" I said in a mock old English, as I handed the glasses over to him. he rolled his eyes.

"I need you two to distract mom and dad, so I can slip these out to Optimus real quick" he said

"okay-dokay" I said and started to head back down stairs. I stopped mid-step and stared off

"we need to hurry, something bad is headed this way… I don't think they are mechs either" I said. I looked at Sam, and he looked worry

"how do you know that" she asked, I shrugged and continued walking down the stairs

"I have a weird 6th sense kind of thing… had it for years *grin* kept me out of trouble plenty of times" I said. we headed to the back door, then the doorbell started to ring… a lot.

I noticed a lot of suits in the backyard 'where are the Autobots' I thought.

"are you Mr. Wikkedy" the evil agent number 1 said, I glared

"it's Witwicky" dad said

"may I enter the premises, sir" he said. he pushed passed dad, I frowned 'this isn't good they look like government agents' I thought. I focused and reached out for the Autobots, they where close but still father away from our house. 'at least they are smart enough to run when the MIB wannabes got here' I thought, and rolled my eyes.

i grinned, I focused on EA1's (evil agent 1) mind. 'look behind you…I'm coming for you… you better leave' I whispered in his head. he whipped around to look behind him, his eye's landed on me

"hey there darling, where is your brother, short stuff" he said, I glared at him

"I'm not short.. You're just freakishly tall" I said. he stared at me, then tried to fake a sweet smile at me.

"sure thing sweetie" he said in a sickly sweet tone… 'damn what is it with people, why do they feel the need to give me that tone' I thought. I growled at him, then Sam walked in the room

"hey there son, is your name Sam" he asked

"yeah" Sam said. I stood next to my Twin and glared at the man

"we need you to come with us" EA1 said, I growled louder.

"what are you a dog" he asked me.

"give me your hand and I'll show you, that my bite is way worse than my bark" I growled/ glared at him. he chuckled, then another agent walked up said something and gave him a device

"I'm going to need you to come here real quick" he said. he than held the device in his hand up to Sam, it started beeping a lot. he proceeded to pointed it at me and it went off the charts. I was waiting for it to smoke that's how bad it beeped at me. I looked at the man he looked at me.

"bingo… tag 'em and bag 'em" he said. as a bunch of agents started handcuffing mom, dad, Sam and Mikaela.

me on the other hand was fighting. as soon as one of the goons touched me I flipped him, then punched another, knocked the feet out from under another. what I didn't know was I stronger than before, that the Allspark had already started to change me very slowly. I didn't know until the agents started getting knocked farther then I knew I could send them.

when this started happening, my brain stop me and I stared at my hand, then the dude, then my hand, then the dude (I'm sure that if this was an anime I would have giant question marks over my head).

next thing I know I'm on the ground with five guys sitting on me so one of them could handcuff me. i then proceeded to get haled to the SUV that Sam and Mikaela was sitting in.

* * *

><p>A.N. lol i know if that happend to me i would have question marks above my head too lol<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hopfully this format is better then the last, let me know and i'll go back and fix the other chaps too

once again i like to thank everyone who, added this story and or commented, it helps me want to work on these better ^_^

oh ya don't for get to let me know if you want to see a pairing or not, and if ya do who... cuz if ya don't say anything, i will have to decided and im not sure yet if i will or not ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

As we rode with the EA's (if ya forgot that stands for evil agent) SUV. he started questioning us… well Sam and Mikaela. I ignored the man. i trying to see if I could break the handcuffs. I soon as they broke I kept my hands behind my back. I wanted my attack to be a surprise.

"you in the training bra, don't test me, not with your daddy's parole coming up" he said. I gasped and looked at Mikaela.

"parole" Sam asked

"it's nothing" she said

"oh grand theft auto, is nothing" EA1 asked

"you know those cars my dad taught me to fix… well they weren't always his" she said

"you stole cars" Sam said

"sweet, a chick after my own heart" I said while grinning. Mikaela, looked at me then back to Sam

"we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" she said

"she has her own Juvy record to prove it…she's a criminal… criminals are hot" EA1 said, I growled

"hey agent man" I said, he looked at me

"what did the five fingers say to the face" I asked innocently

"what" he snapped at me. I grinned almost evilly and smacked him so hard his whole body wiped around in the seat.

"SLAP" I said still grinning. he turned back around and gapped/glared at me.

"how did you get the cuffs off" he demanded, I grinned again

"I didn't… but I do think I have some new bracelets" I said holding my hands up to show the cuffs still attached to my wrist, he gapped some more

"told ya my bite is worse than my bark…. Oh by the way fuck you asshole" I said

A minute or two later, we hit something, and the SUV started spinning, once it stopped, giant fingers smash the windows, and the whole SUV was lifted into the air. of course while everyone screaming, my stupid ass was like

"Weeeeeeeeeeee, NOW SPIN AROUND SO IT'S LIKE A RIDE!" I yelled out the mech holding us. while holding my hands up, then the roof ripped off, and we fell to the ground

"weee!, aww the ride is over…. Wait I'm glad you didn't spin around like I said, cuz we would have flow real far" I said mostly to myself.

I got out of the car and walked away to let Sam and Mikaela talk privately.

"you don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us" O.P. said

"there are S7 protocols, that state that I can't communicate with you, except to say I can't communicate" he said

"get out of the car" O.P. growled. 'wow… note to self don't get on O.P.'s bad side…. Very scary' I thought.

"Now!" O.P. yelled. I jumped, and slowly backed away.

"where did you take my parents" Sam asked. when they both walked up to join the rest of the party.

"where is sector seven" Mikaela asked

"I am not at liberty to discuss… hey you touch me that a federal offence" he said. as Sam grabbed his badge from his pocket.

"do whatever you want and get away with it badge.. right" he said then smirked. 'YAY my Sammy grew some balls! Finally!' I thought , damn it brain shut up.

"yeah, real brave now, with your giant alien friends over there" he said. I walked up looked at the name 'ok... Seymour Simmons' I read, and snickered at his name.

I looked over just in time to see Bee piss all over the dude. I fell to the ground in a really life 'ROFLMAO'. it took a couple of minutes for me to stop laughing, once I was done. I smirked and walked up to Simmons.

"hey Simmons…. My steel toe boot wants to say hello…*smash* … **TO YOUR FACE!**" I said/yelled/growled, when I kicked his face. he fell to the ground, with a broken noise. I grinned

"that's for being an ASSHOLE, prick… Mik's past is no one's business… least of all yours" I growled at the man, next thing I know I'm being picked up by Jazz, AGAIN!

"DUDE! Didn't we have this discussion already" I said, as I crossed my arms.

"yea but we don't want ya to kill the human" he said, I gapped then pointed.

"that thing isn't human he's government, that makes him a monster, plus you didn't hear what he said in the car" I said/whined. Jazz just chuckled but didn't put me down. I proceeded to pouted, while sitting in his hand.

"oh by the way… Bee" I said. the mech looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up.

"nice job, pissing on him" I said with a goofy ass grin, Bee just copy me with the thumbs up, and nodded, but had a happy look on his face. I looked down from my perch and saw that Sam and Mik (yes once again my laziness came up with that nickname… can't call her Kaela, then no one would be able to tell our names apart). they had started handcuffing all the agents together.

"ok tough guy take it off" Mik said

"take what off" Simmons said (well it sounded garbled, because of his broken nose)

"your clothes, all of it off" Mik said

"OH DEAR LORD! Please Mik don't exposed the world to **THAT**" I said. she looked at me and grinned.

"now!" she commanded Simmons, he started undressing

"we'll get you… let's face facts you're a criminal, it's in your genes" Simmons said

"nice" Mik commented on his boxers

"dude, I know you're a guy but you need to shave, baaaadly" I said, he just glared at me. Mik handcuffed him to a pole and then to the other agents.

"Optimus! Incoming" Ironhide yelled, and did a roll and shot the ground with a shockwave of energy towards the SUV's heading our way. 'pretty pretty lights… gah! Shut up stupid brain' I thought. Jazz set me down and transformed and took off, I stood there staring. 'that jerk just left me' I thought.

"Kayla come on" Sam yelled at me. I looked over to see O.P., Sam, and Mik waiting for me. I ran over and jumped on O.P.'s hand and he put us on his shoulders.  
>he then preceded to run down the road playing hopscotch with cars, the whole time I'm thinking 'Weee! This could be a ride at the fair' stupid brain now's not the time.<p>

* * *

><p>After running for three to five minutes O.P. decided to hang out under a bridge… I mean literally hang out, under a bridge, anyways, we where chilling hanging on O.P.'s shoulderback waiting for the S7 idiots to move on so we could leave.

the 1st helicopter to go by, didn't see us and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. then a 2nd one came, and Mik slipped. Sam grabbed her but he himself began to slip. I reached out, and grabbed him, but I felt myself slipping. 'shit' I thought, as I finally lost my grip, and all three of us fell to our doom. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. when I hit, I realized the ground gave, and it didn't hurt as much. I opened my eyes to see Bee had caught all three of us. I let out a sign, as he set us down. the two helicopters came back, and Bee jumped in front of us. the helicopters didn't care about us they wanted him.

"Bee RUN!, they want you, not us!" I yelled as the copter shot Bee with a harpoon looking thing.

"NO!" all three of us yelled. I watched as they took him down, and I felt an anger, I haven't felt in a long time. I growled at all the men surrounding us. I took a couple of steps back to where Bee was. I grabbed my pocket knife (opps I bet I forgot to tell you I carry at least one knife on me… my bad). it wasn't a big knife, but it will do its job nicely. I turned around, ran the rest of the way to Bee, jumped up on him and started trying to cut the cable that held him down. I growled when I noticed it wasn't cutting it.  
>my knifes are sharp but apparently not strong enough to cut the cable.<p>

Other men in funky looking suit-things started spraying Bee with some cold ass shit. I growled again but jumped off of him. i started using the stuff they where spraying him with, to hide in until I attacked. I would jump out knock the guy over, use my knife to cut the hoses, then drifted back into the mist shit, like a ninja. after taking out a few guys, I was finally tackled to the ground. however Greg had taught me everything I knew. I flipped over, and punched the guy right off of me, but once I got up. I was tackled my 10 guys, 'a new record! Shut up brain!' I thought. I was handcuffed again. 'don't these bastards's ever learn' I thought. i decided not to break the cuffs, and go with them.

"Bee! I'll come for you… remember that, I. WILL. GET. YOU. OUT." I yelled back to Bee. I was dragged to another SUV. I saw Simmons. I growled at him, as the agent holding me, stopped in front of him. he smirked at me

"happy to see me again" he said. I kicked him in the nuts, once he was on the ground.

"happy to meet my steel toes again" I snapped back at him

"put her in the car, with the others" Simmons ordered in a higher pitch. I snickered, as I was thrown in the car with Sam and Mik.

* * *

><p>A.N. when i 1st saw this movie, i told everyone who saw it with me i would have kicked simmons in the nuts, when he asked if sam was happy to see him again lol so i had to put that in here :-P ... hoped ya enjoyed this ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. i like to say a **BIG THANKS **to **Feylin Merisel Pax **for helping me with this chap THANK YOU! ^_^

Discalmer : I completely forgot to put one of these on my last couple of Chaps, I don't own transformers, or any of the movie/ show references I mention, I just own Kayla, and parts the story that wasn't in the movie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

After a while we ended up on a helicopter, with a chick and a really fat black dude (A.N. I'm not racists, and neither is my O.C, but I didn't think African American, would sound right… sorry if I hurt anyone feelings), and a couple of soldier looking dudes, I hated this, I should have help Bee more, I shouldn't have stopped, when I knew I could get out, I hope they didn't hurt Bee too bad, cuz if they did I was going to kick their asses so hard, hey look we're landing… I swear, I'm ADD/ADHD, I rolled my eyes at the random thoughts popping up in my head, we got out of the helicopter, and walked over to 'YAY more black SUV's' I thought sarcastically.

Soon we arrived at the Hoover Dam, and once we got out Sam and Mik looked over the edge. I just stood by the SUV's, trying to figure out why this place had a familiar presents to it, like I need to be here, and I need to be here now. I pushed the feelings back as we started to head to the main doors (this was my guess cuz, I have no clue), but the three of us stopped in front of Simmons as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. I growled, and he took his hand back, and glanced at me before addressing my twin again "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Are you hungry? Would you like a hoho, a double venti macchiato" he asked.

"FEED ME, SEYMOUR, feed me now." I said copying the voice of the man eating plant from 'little shop of horrors' movie (A.N. it's an old movie but funny as hell to watch). He just stared at me, and I could just imagine the question marks over his head, or a giant sweat drop like an anime.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your brother." he stated.

I glowered, "Fine with me. I wasn't really hungry anyways, but what I do want is BEE, and I want him NOW!" I said/yelled/growled. Simmons backed up a little bit, 'wonder if I act like I'm going to bite him, will he flinch...? Damn it brain' I thought.

"Listen, people could die here, we need to know what you know and we need to know it now." the mustache man said.

"Ok … I want our car, and our parents… and her Juvy record has to be gone like forever." Sam said, nodding towards Mik. I grinned.

"Come with me, we will talk about your car." the mustache man said.

"No we will not talk about our car. We will however go to Bee, and stop whatever experiments you guys are doing to him." I muttered, as we followed the mustache man.

After a few minutes, our group grew. Not only did we have the two hackers, we had the SOD (if ya haven't guess it means Secretary of Defense), and a hand full of soldiers, one of them was cute, bad brain now is not the time for teenage hormones. We followed Simmons, as he lead us to a tunnel entrance "All of you have been brought in because you have had some kind of contacted with the NBE's." he said.

"What's an NBE?" the black solider dude asked.

"Non-biological-extraterrestrial, try and keep up with the acronyms" Simmons said, I glared 'how the hell was anyone suppose to know that' I thought. I fell back until I was next to the solider.

"Go ahead and beat his ass… I have." I said grinning, the soldier looked at me, then at Simmons.

"You're the one who gave him, what looked like, a broken nose?" he asked

"Yep, I also slapped him and I kicked him in the nuts, with my steel toes" I said grinning, while I was pointing at my shoes. The soldier flinched then shook his head.

"You must be crazy." he said.

"Maaaaaayyyybbbbbbeeee, if you call hanging with aliens crazy" I said, while grinning, all the soldiers gapped at me.

I just kept grinning, when we started to walk into a tunnel, "what you are about to see is totally classified" the mustached man said.

"There's no such thing as 'totally classified'." I mumbled, a couple of the soldiers chuckled, but we kept walking till we walking into a chamber, and saw "Megatron." I breathed.

As I gapped at the evil dictator-wannabe, I felt my mind reach out to this basturd, and as I brushed over his mind (never fully connecting), I felt the evil just radiating off of him… 'He is pissed off, but then I could understand that, I would be pissed off too, if ankle-high beings kept me frozen to study me'. My thoughts on the matter stopped as I felt something else calling to me. I didn't listen to the other people talking as I tried to find where the feeling was trying to take me, but then Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him.

"The cube is here" I stated.

He stared at me, "I know. Did you even listen when we were talking a few minutes ago?" and pushed me to where everyone else was heading.

"Nope, I was using my super powers. You know I have to block out sound, to use my 6th sense better." I said.

Once we were in the room I looked out the window they had, and gapped at the size of the cube. It seemed bigger than it did in my dream. 'Allspark is that you?' I asked/sent to the Allspark.

I felt a mental nudge, and I tried to lower my mental blocks, I had set up long ago. 'Yes, here I am.' she said, but she sound more tired than before. 'what's wrong?' I asked.

'they have been forcing me to give life, and then killing the little ones. they also have just brought in one of my youngest, and he hurts, I can feel him. He screams for relief, but I am unable to help him.' she says.

'I will help Bee as soon as I can get to him.' I stated. I felt another nudge, but it almost felt like a mental hug. 'When will I change?' I asked.

'Soon.' she replied.

I nodded then Sam grabbed my shoulder and started pushing me towards the door. "where are we going, Sam?" I asked.

he looked at me kind of stunned, and then he sighed. "we are heading to where they are going to show/explain what type of energy the cube gives off" he said. I nodded, then I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"The Allspark has warned me, and has told me that they forced her to use her powers to bring life and then killed it." I said. Sam became tense. I looked in his eyes, and he looked in mine.

"You know what I have to do." I said, and he nodded. I knew that if I was to save this baby, which they were sure to make to show us the energy, Sam would stand by my decision to help save it. We walked into a room.

"Hurry up, they have to lock us in." the mustached man said.

I stared at the box and I could feel all the life lost here, "Does anyone have a cell phone, car alarm, any form of tech?" he said. One of the guys gave him a cell phone. Simmons started rambling, so I ignored him. Then he had the box send energy to the phone and after a few seconds it transformed and stared at everyone. Then it started shooting at everyone, till it saw me, and then it stopped and stared at me.

I walked over to the door, and started to open it up. "Miss stop, you are going to let the little evil thing loose." one of the guys behind me said.

I growled, and looked at them as I opened the door and stuck my hand inside. I turned around and looked at the little cell phone bot, "Come here sweetie, I won't let the bad people hurt you." I cooed.

the little cell phone looked at me, then its optics dimmed, and then it looked at me again, "Are you sure?" the little baby asked innocently, in a feminine voice. I nodded.

"Yes I'm sure… they won't hurt you. I promise if they even think about hurting you, I'll kick their butts." I cooed.

"Ok." she said as she crawled into my hand. I held my hand up next to my shoulder, and stared at the other people, but stopped when I found Simmons.

"Try and take her from me, I dare you." I said/growled, but he put his hands up.

"Nope, I'm not trying to get my ass kicked again." he said. I heard a few snickers behind me, but then the lights started to flicker.

"Do you have an arms room?" hot soldier said… 'I hate my teenage hormones' I thought as we started heading to the arms room I guess.

Once we enter the arms room the little baby-bot transformed back into a phone. I looked at the baby, shrugged, and stuck the lil female in my pocket. I walked over to the soldiers and started loading up a couple of the guns, mainly the big one.

"Miss, you can't have a gun" one of the S7 goons told me.

I glared at him, "what are you afraid I'll shoot you basturds…? cuz if you try and take these guns from me, I will shoot you." I growled at the man. He reached for the guns but I'm quicker then I look, and had the BFG pointed right at his face.

"Back away very slowly." I growled. The man slowly raised his hands and backed away from me. I snorted and went back to load the weapons, then walked right out of the door and started looking for Bee. I focused my mind till I felt his familiar signature, and headed to where I felt him.

A couple of minutes later, I stood outside the doors hearing him yelling out in pain. It made me very angry. I slammed the doors, everyone stopped and I pointed my BFG at everyone in the room.

"Let him up **NOW!**" I demanded. They unhooked Bee and slowly backed up against the wall. I growled at them, and then I looked back over to Bee as he slowly got up. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad have they hurt you?" I asked Bee.

~ 9… ah ah ah~ the counting vampire, from sesame street came out of Bee's radio. I looked back at the people in the room, and growled at them.

"Kayla." Sam's voice came from behind me. I turned and found everyone looking at me and Bee.

"what? I wasn't going to wait for you fuckers to let him go." I growled.

"they didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked Bee.

"they hurt him a lot." I growled, as Bee brought down his mask, and aimed his cannon… that was his hand a minute ago… anyways.

"Bee, it's ok… it's ok." I said as I walked up to him and started rubbing his leg.

"Its ok, they're fine. they aren't going to hurt you" Sam said.

"Bee the cubes here, and so is Megatron" I said, and Bee tensed.

"he's frozen at the moment, but he's melting." Sam said. I snickered at the mental image that popped up, Megatron melting like the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of oz. 'what is with me and these old movies popping up in my head?' I mentally rolled my eyes, and followed Bee as we headed to where the cube is.

When we entered the chamber of the cube, I stood there. Once again I felt possessed. I started walking up to the cube, I reached for it but damn my shortness I couldn't reach it. I just stood there with my hands up to it. I felt fingers wrap around me and I was lifted into the air, and Bee brought me closer to the cube. I touched it, then the cube rushed it's energy into me.

I heard, 'Thank you for taking on my responsibility' the Allspark said,

'You're welcome' I thought. Once it was done my tensed body relaxed, and the cube started shrinking, in a very complex rubix cube sort of way, as I turned around and looked at Bee.

"Thank you, Bee." I said, as he put me down. He nodded.

~explanations are in order~ Bee played, I nodded, as I held on to the cube.

I felt my pocket move, and I pulled out the baby-bot from my pocket. She transformed and climbed up and sat on my shoulder. She just stared at Bee like she didn't know what to think of him. "it's ok, he's a good guy" I said.

Bee nodded. ~Message from star fleet captain~…~let's get to it~ Bee played.

"OK, were screwed with Megatron in the other chamber…. Mission city is 22 miles away… we need to sneak the cube out of here and hide it in a city." hot army dude said.

I rolled my eyes, and l leaned over to Sam and Mik, "what's his name?" I said pointing at the army dude.

"Lennox, I think." Mik said.

I nodded, "Yo! Lennox, why are we going to take a war into a very populated city?" I asked.

he looked at me, "Because it's the only place we can go to play keep away." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then he turned back to the SOD talking about birds in the skies.

"Sam, you three, get in the Camaro." Lennox said and then we started heading out with the military dudes following in dune buggy looking vehicles. I grinned, 'I want one' I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: -_-' I don't own them, just my OC and the parts not in the original movie…. damn it…. *grabs all my transformers action figure and starts hugging them in the corner, and starts crying… then stops and glares* I'M NOT OBSESSSED! DON'T JUGDE ME!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

I kept the Allspark on my lap, while we drove toward the city, I didn't know if I was giving off any energy or a signature or anything, I figured that if I was holding it, any mech that scanned me would think it was because I was holding it.

"Kayla why don't you set it in the seat, and put the seat belt around it" Sam said.

I shook my head "No, I need to hold her" I said.

I looked, at the baby-bot "You need a name" I said, as I looked at her, she looked at me "What about Nokia" I said, since that was her alt-mode, she seemed to think about it "ok" she said, I smiled at her, she transformed and I put her back into my pocket.

Once we made it around the bend, we saw O.P. and the gang, as they passed us, then they proceed to do a wicked 180 and fall in line behind us, I saw Lennox in the M.D.B. (military dune buggy) behind us.

I turned in my seat to look at him and give him a thumb up; he nodded as he followed us.

"How long till we get to the city" Mik asked.

"Not too much longer, we should be there in probably in 10 to 20 minutes" I stated.

Sam and Mik looked at me "What, there are signs and I can read, you know" I deadpanned.

I started to get a feeling like something bad was coming; I looked behind us "FUCK! Bumblebee tell Optimus that the Bacon-oh-Doom's behind us and I think he has friends" I said/yelled at him.

"Block him… block him" Sam chanted from his seat, I grinned almost evilly, I just got an ideal, I saw Sam look at with a 'what are your thinking' look, I just kept my evil grin and I turned to watch the evil Bacon-oh-Doom, and try to focus on the his mind.

After a few minutes I found him, my grin grew bigger as I tried to connect to his mind; once I connected I got some information from him.

'Designation: Barricade, Model type: Hunter/Scout, Mission: locate human and or Autobot that carries the Allspark' was the info I found easily, without digging too far in his mind.

I grinned; this will be fun 'Barricade…..WATCH OUT!' I yelled in his mind, and watched as Barricade swerved, 'a-booga-booga-BOO!' I was having fun in his mind, as I watched him swerve again.

'What the frag' he thought, I started laughing.

A thought popped up in my head, 'poke, poke, poke, poke' I thought, as I focused a little more on him, so it would feel like I was poking him, from all sides.

I turned around and saw we were heading under a bridge; I grinned again and turned back around.

5...4...3…2...1 'WATCH OUT!' I screamed in his mind, he swerved again but this time he crashed into the concrete support for the bridge "HA!" I said triumphantly.

"What the hell…. Why did he run into that" Mik asked, I looked at her.

"I focused my thoughts to him mind, and started to mess with him, till I got him to run into the support" I said, as I pointed at the bridge.

I laughed evilly, rubbing my hands together, I turned back around to look out the back window, I noticed a... 'What the hell kind of vehicle is that' I thought, as I looked at the tan vehicle with a… 'Is that a claw' I thought, (A.N. Yes, I know Bonecrusher is a buffalo… lol images! Lol) the tan vehicle then started to transform in the middle of the road.

"Oh my God" Mik said.

We watched as the tan vehicle dude started skating threw traffic; I mean literally, he went through the middle of a freaking bus! 'Those poor, poor people… focus damn it' I thought

O.P. started to transform as well, my guess was he was going to fight him…. Yep my guess was right.  
>O.P. started fighting the tan dude, and then they both fell off the bridge we were on.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten or so minutes later we pulled into the city, we stopped as Lennox ran into a pawn shop, and 2 to 5 minutes later he came back, with a huge radio and jumped to his M.D.B.(Military dune buggy)… We started driving towards the middle of the city, than stopped.<p>

The three of us got out of Bee, and stood next to him, then we saw a fighter jet fly over, I watched it, something didn't feel right about that jet, I heard the black soldier dude say over the giant wakie-talkie looking radio "F-22 pilot, we have you visual, do you copy" the B.S.D. (black soldier dude), I signed and walked over to the B.S.D.

"Excuse me sir, what is your name" I asked, he looked at me for a second "Epps" he said, and then tried the walkie-talkie again, I nodded and, I turned and walked back over to Sam, Mik, and Bee.

"It's Starscream!" I heard Ironhide yell, "Bumblebee" he said, as said mech transformed and ran over to him, and then Ironhide looked at us humans.

"Back up… back up" he said to us, with a wave, as he and Bumblebee picked up a furbie truck.

'HA!' I thought, because I hated Furbies. (A.N. my Furbie was evil, and so was my sisters, lol if you want to know why, just P.M. me and I'll tell ya way)

"No...No… NO!" Lennox yelled, as Starscream launched a few missiles at us, but hit the Furbie truck instead, the thing exploded, I fell backwards, and landed on my ass, after a few minutes my vision, and hearing came back, I looked around at the carnage, and gapped as I saw Bee's prone form, I ran up to him.

"Bee, are you ok" I asked, he started crawling out from under the truck, his legs were missing, I was about to cry.

"Oh my God! BEE!" Sam said, as he and Mik ran up next to me, I was frozen in place.

"Bee you have to get up" Sam said frantically.

"Sam, he can't" I whispered, Sam looked at me, I could tell he didn't know what to do, I knew that meant I had to do what was needed, Mik ran off down an alleyway, I ignored her for the moment while I tried to figure out what to do next, my grip on the Allspark tightened, I had no clue what to do and it pissed me off, and a pissed off me was a me you didn't want to ever mess with.

Mik pulled up in a tow truck, I looked at her, she looked at me, we both nodded.

"Sam help us with this" Mik said as I put the Allspark on the truck, a couple a minutes later we almost had Bee all hooked up, then Lennox ran by us, then turned around and ran back right to us.

"Sam, alright I can't leave my guys back there, I need you to take the Allspark, and this flare, and get to the building with white statues on top, light the flare and hand..." Lennox was saying till Sam cut him off "no, no, I can't do this" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"We'll do it" I said, as I grab the flare, and stuck it in my pocket.

I looked at Sam, "Sam, we have to do this" I said, Sam just looked at me for a minute, then nodded.

"We will protect you both" Ironhide said, and Ratchet nodded.

We started to head out, when "Sam!" Mik said as she ran up to us, and grabbed Sam.

"No matter what, I'm glad I got in that car with you" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Sam" Ironhide said, we both nodded and took off running, Sam held the cube while I had the flare.

'This day is just going wonderful…. Stupid evil mechs! Why did you have to try and take over the world today!' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** I swear my sis is Megatron in a human female form '-_- she's an evil little thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept, Kayla, Nokia and the parts in the story that wasn't in the movie. There happy now *pouts*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

As we were running, I saw O.P. and (who I guessed was) Megatron fly over head; I turned to see them run right through a building.

"O.M.G….. It's 9-11 all over again…. And O.P.'s the highjacker… "I said, than snickered. (1)

Sam just gave me a 'are you serious' look, I just shook my head and continued to run with him.

After a few minutes, helicopter came around the corner, it turned and headed straight for us, and then it transformed. "Holy banana bottoms" I yelled as Sam and I ducked and dodged the blades from the copter mech, when it tried to kill us with what looked like his tail rotor.

We took of running down the street, and than a fighter jet, (I think they called him Starscream) transformed and almost landed on us, and we dropped to the ground and rolled next to a parked car.

Starscream then proceed to shoot Ratchet and Ironhide, who were behind us, then he transformed and few off.

"Really… we were right next to him with the Allspark, and he just fly's away…" I whispered/snickered to Sam and he just numbly nodded, I rolled my eyes

"Sam, Kayla, get to the building" Ironhide told us,

I nodded and grabbed Sam's hand and started running again. We turned another corner, and found the building

* * *

><p>I had major pains, in my legs and arms, but I pushed the pain back, I had a feeling why they were hurting, it was time for me to change species.<p>

All I felt was pure burning pain, I couldn't run anymore once we got to the building, I had to stop.

"Sam… you have to go alone from here" I said.

"No...No... Kayla you have to come with me, I can't do this by myself" he pleaded with me

I shook my head, "Sam… I'm... I'm changing into a robot, like Bee" I held up a hand to stop Sam from saying anything "It was my choice, and I can't change that choice now, even if I wanted to…. You are stronger then you know Sam, do our family proud… 'no sacrifice, no victory' Sam, go and be our hero" I said as I smiled at him, in hopes that this pep-talk would work, and he could get the cube to where it need to go.

Sam nodded, I handed him the flare, and I slipped Nokia into his pocket without him noticing, then he took off running inside the building, "be safe Sam" I whisper, I got up and limped away from the building I had to get away from where the Allspark was, because if I didn't, I know my secret wouldn't be a secret for long, and I had to let the change finish, before they could find out.

* * *

><p>I got around the corner, when I heard Megatron, crash though the wall of the building Sam was in, I wanted desperately to go and help him, but I could barely stand, let alone do anything, I sat down and leaned against one of the M.D.B. (military dune buggy) that the soldiers left behind.<p>

Pure unhindered pain, it felt as if my skin was melting right off of me, I closed my eyes to try and help block the pain, but it hurt, then the pain faded into nothing. I felt like I was floating I opened my eyes but everything was kind of fuzzy.

I saw in the window, a bright pulsing light, but I realized, I was that bright pulsing light, but before i could even think, I was yanked back into the M.D.B and everything went black.

A couple of seconds later I saw words flash in front of my face, but in my mind... it's hard to explain… anyways the words weren't in English, but somehow I understood it .

My mind was doing a self check, it told me I was basically operational, I mentally rolled my eyes.

Then my vision, and hearing turned on (I don't really know what to call it.. thats just what it felt like.. anyways), and I could see I was closer to the ground 'THIS IS BULLSHIT! I'm shorter then I was before!' I thought till I caught my reflection in the window, I was the M.D.B.

I just stared at my reflection, till I heard gun fire, I forced myself to drive down the street, (it's hard to drive yourself) till I saw, another tan mech shooting at the soldiers, I focused myself to transform (which felt weird as hell.. anyways) and without thinking I transformed my hand and started shooting at the mech.

I was too focused on dodging and shooting the mech that I didn't notice Bee or Mik, till they flew past me going… backwards (I'm sure my face looked like this O_O)… anyways Bee started shooting the tan mech, till we kill him.

I walked up to where Mik and Bee where.

Bee pointed his hand gun thingy at me; I imminently put my hands in the air.

"It's-me-Bee….it's-Kayla" I said really quickly.

He just stared at me for a second, ~tell me~...~something~… ~only she~… ~would know~ Bee played,

I stared and him and then assumed my thinking pose (my thinking pose is, all my weight on one leg with the other leg crossed behind it, and one hand holding the other while the other was holding my chin) "I made Barricade crash into a bridge support, with my 6th sense… I set you free from sector Seven…. I told, Ironhide that I felt lucky cuz I would be killed by the most awesome guns ever" I started to list,

but Bee cut me off ~I~…~BELIEVE ~…~you~ he played, I grinned, ~but~… ~explanations are in order~ Bee played, I nodded.

"But not now, we have to find the others" I said, Bee just nodded and Mik shook her head and jumped into the tow truck.

"Hey Bee…. Do you think you could keep Ironhide from blasting me to smithereens?" I asked, he shook with silent laugher, and then nodded.

I transformed into the M.D.B, and revived my engine (… that sounded so wrong…), we headed to where the others where, I guess the battle was over because Mega-dick (…oh the images….. stupid gutter mind…) was on the ground and looked dead (GAH! Stop with the mental images!).

I transformed and stood next to Bee. Let's just say I had everyone staring at me

"What! Do I have something in my teeth…? Wait do I have teeth anymore" I asked.

"Kayla?" Sam asked, I nodded

"Yep this is the new and improved me…. so what happened 'lil' brother" I said, and grinned, he playfully glared at me.

"I used the Allspark to kill Megatron" he said as he pointed to M. I just nodded, I mean what do you say to that.

* * *

><p>a few minutes later, Ratchet and Ironhide walked up, with a torn in half Jazz, I gasped.<p>

"What happened" I asked.

"Who are you" Ironhide growled, I ducked on the other side of Bee.

"It's me, Kayla" I said, Bee nodded to verify, what I said was true.

"How are you a Cybertronian" Ratchet demanded as he walked over to me.

"The Allspark change me so I could carry her power" I said, using Bee and the tow truck to play ring-a-round the rosie, as I tryed to stay out of Ratchet's grasp.

"WHAT?" everyone else said

"Get back here Femme" Ratchet growled.

I shook my head "NO! You will never take me alive!" I said, than I ran over to duck behind O.P. but he grabbed me.

"Damn it O.P. let me go, I don't want to face the pissed off medic yet!" I yelled, and tried to wiggle my way out of his hands, I heard O.P. chuckle, but he didn't let me go.

I pouted, while Ratchet started doing scans on me. once i was free of the medic, I walked over to where Jazz's body was put down; I sat down next to him, so I could pout in peace.

I looked at everyone; they seem to be busy talking to the others, I turned back to and quietly Jazz moved both pieces back together, and placed my hands on him.

I focused on repairing him 1st, I felt a rush of energy leave me and flow into Jazz's body, once it felt like the repairs where complete, I focused on bringing his soul back…his spark, which took a lot of energy and focus from me.

and the next thing I know, he knocks me flat on my back. I groaned, and sat back up with a barrol in my face, I put my hands up again.

"DUDE! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE PUTTING GUNS IN MY FACE" I yelled, everyone was just staring at us, and Jazz put his gun away and stared at me.

"Take a picture it might last longer" I deadpanned, he shook his head, and then in a flash, I was knocked away from Jazz by Ratchet, as he started messing with Jazz, I just stared dumbly.

I proceed to get up, and walk over to where Mik, Sam and Bee were. I felt hurt, not physically but emotionally, I put a 'blank' look on my face, and slammed all my mental blocks back up, I just stood there, looking emotionless.

"Kayla" Mik said looking at me, I looked at her and she held up Nokia, I put my hand down to let Nokia jump on, but to my surprise Mik jumped on as well.

"We need to talk" was all she said, I nodded, then I stood up and walked off with Mik and Nokia in my hand. Once we were far enough away, I sat down

"do you want to be on the ground" I asked monotone, and emotionless.

"Are you ok… you seem…"she trailed off

"Hurt… well that is because I am… I gave up everything I know, to keep their race from extinction, only to have guns put in my face… which I kind of expected that part… but not to be shoved around, and treated like I am nothing more than a child or an unwanted toy" I snap, staring down at the ground.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to come across that way" Mik said as she rubbed my arm, I signed… or wait would it be vented? Anyways.

"Even if they didn't mean to come across that way, that's how it felt, and it doesn't stop it from hurting any less" I stated "just because I look happy go lucky, doesn't mean that I really am, everyone has their emotional scars…. I'm just good at not showing them" I said sadly.

"If ya don't show your scars sometimes, then people don't know what ya been through" Jazz said, as he like popped out of nowhere.

I jumped, and almost dropped Mik and Nokia "sorry" I said to Mik, I put my hand on the ground for Mik to get off, but she stubbornly stayed on, I put my hand back on my lap.

"I see no reason to burden the rest of the world with my problems, I've just learned to deal with them on my own" I said, with a shrugged.

"What about friends… had you ever shared the burden with your friends" Jazz asked

I chuckled "you have to have friends 1st" I said, "my only friend would be Sam but he's family" I said, and then chuckled again "he at least has one friend, even if miles is a weird, crazy son of a bitch" I said. Mik was about to say something "don't say anything Mik… you didn't even know we existed before all of this" I said as Mik's mouth snapped shut, and she hung her head.

"It's ok Mik, I'm used to being invisible, it's being in the center of everyone attention, that gets me" I said.

"I'll be your friend" she said.

"Meh too" said Jazz.

I smiled "thanks guys…" I said, and I got up and we all headed back to where the others were.

* * *

><p>I looked at the group of mechs and humans talking; I set Mik next to Sam.<p>

I then remember that the only reason i could do anything in this body was because at the time, I need it to happen but, now that there was no need, I couldn't make my new body do anything except transform, and walk that was about it, i couldn't pull my gun out or anything thing.

I walked over to Ratchet but, I didn't know how to ask him about learning my new body... which just sounds so wrong on so many levels.

"Hey Ratchet… umm since I was human and now I'm not, I … I don't know how to use this body" I finally blurted out and looked down in embarrassment.

I heard him chuckle, "I will help you understand your new body, do not worry youngling" he said

'wow Ratchet made that sound really dirty….*growl* shut up brain!' I thought as we started to pack up, and head out to where we were to hide, for the time being I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>this isn't the last chap… there is at least one more… I've been debating on doing a sequel, and if I do decide to make one, I don't know if I should just add it to this story or make a new story to be the sequel.

(1) when I saw the 1st Transformers movie in theater, I said "it's 9-11 all over again", and my brother pointed to the screen and said "and Optimus is the highjacker!" Lol we could feel all the people staring holes in the back of our heads, we thought we were going to get our asses beat that night lol…. I also want to say, **I do not mean this as disrespect to those lost on 9-11, **I just have an evil gutter mind and sometimes I say thing's without thinking, plus _*points to brother*_ HE MADE ME PUT IT IN THE STORY! _*hides*_


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I decided that i dno't like the last chap. even though it took my rewriting it like 5 times before i posted -_-' so i might go back and fix it anyways, I also decide that, i am going to write one more chap. then i will start a new story soon for the sequal, but i want to fix my errors with this one 1st. and if i do a pairing it will be in the sequal.

Disclaimer: i don't own transformers or anything that already belongs to some one... only Kayla, Nokia, and the parts not in the original movie.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV\\

After we arrived at some Military base in the middle of nowhere, I finally got a chance to check out what I look like. Unlike the other mechs, I had spikes on my helm, it kind of like of looked how I styled my short hair, and I also had horn things coming out of the side of my helm like O.P.'s but a little shorter, I have a huge gun on my shoulder, (when in my alt-mode it becomes the gun on the back of the MDB), and I had door wings, I had two sets, kind of like fairy wings. I still looked feminine, I was a little taller than Jazz but still shorter than everyone else, my armor was black, (when in robot mood, I had marking on me, the same ones from the cube).

True to his word Ratchet told me more then I really wanted to know about my body (how can you tell people about sex/ interfacing without getting embarrassed?).

I also learned that since I was human before and the Allspark changed me, I was a more advanced design, my holoform, was basically a digital version of my human self, but I could get out of myself and walk around and touch stuff and yada, yada, yada, you get the point, let just say Jazz, and Bee were jealous and made Ratchet try to make upgrades for theirs, he ended up getting annoyed at the two bots, and started towing wrenches at them, it was funny as hell .

Also for me being so small and streamline, I could be more agile, my armor was stronger than the other mechs, but light weight, and I also had more subspace pockets, then the mechs, which meant I could carry more, Ironhide was jealous about the fact I could carry more weapons.

Our parents are coming to the base today so they could be informed about what happened to us, since they didn't know.

"Kayla stop pacing, everything's going to be fine" Sam said. I was in my holoform, pacing in front of my real self, I stop and signed.

"Sam… everything might be fine for you, but I'm not human anymore… what do you think mom and dad are going to say about that" I snapped at him.

"Here they are" Lennox said as he led mom and dad into our room. I took a deep breath 'here goes nothing' I thought.

Mom and dad ran straight for us and we gave them a group hug. I let mom go and walked over to Lennox.

"How much do they know" I whispered.

He signed "nothing yet" he said.

I frowned "does that mean I have to tell them 1st or what" I asked.

"That is up to you… they are to meet the others after coming in here to see you" he said

I turned to watch mom and dad have a very animated conversation with Sam and Mik, then dad leaned up against my alt-mode, and my holoform flinched. Lennox looked over at me, with goofy grin.

"What" I asked.

"You're going to have to get use to that" he said, I frowned.

"It feels funny when someone leans on you like that" I said, and looked back over at my parents, Sam gave me a sympathetic look, I shrugged, like Lennox said I had to get use to it.

I took a deep breath, and walked over to my family. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you" I said. They looked over at me expectantly.

"Umm… how to say this….*assume thinking pose* … ok I'm not human anymore" I blurted out.

Dad chuckled, and mom just shook her head, both thinking it was a joke.

"I'm not kidding… I can show you but you have to promise you won't freak" I said, with pleading eyes.

At that they both looked worried, but both nodded for me to continue. I signed "I need you to get away from the vehicle" I said, and Sam and Mik pulled them back a little ways. I disappeared, and activated my transformation sequence.

Once I was done transforming, I stood there looking down at everyone. I started to fidget from mom and dad gapping at me. I slowly sat down, so I could be more on their level.

"Mom, Dad it's still Kayla, she's just … a little different" Sam tried to reassure them. But mom just shook her head and started backing away from me. Then she grabbed dads arm and they both flew out the hanger. I just stared at the open door they went through with sad eyes. I got up and walked out of the hanger and started to walk off.

"Kayla" Sam called out to me, but I ignored him. I wanted to be alone.

I walked over to the edge of the base, and stood there. I wasn't sure if I was considered disowned or whether I just overwhelm them… I hoped it was the latter.

I stepped over the fence, transformed, and took off. I didn't want the others to see me in emotional turmoil; I was always considered the strongest, always with my emotions in order. I didn't want them to see the real me, the dysfunctional me. I just wanted to cry and I absolutely hate crying.

I pulled around the bend from the base, transformed and stood there staring at the sunset. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel.

I was so hurt and frustrated, I decided to shoot or beat the piss out of something anything. I looked around and the only thing around was the cliff I was standing next to. I decided to beat it up. I punched and kicked and just all around snarled, growled and screamed at it.

After I was done, I stood there just staring at the hole I put into it, I wanted to cry, I wanted to plead with my parents, I wanted to do something to make this all better, but there was nothing I could do.

I plopped on the ground, and put my face in my hands, I didn't know what to do. I could fight giant alien mechs, even when they became not so giant to me. But I couldn't deal with my parents not wanting me. How pathetic is that.

I sat there for a while, staring at the stars, starting to come out. Not thinking about anything just staring.

A little while later, I heard an engine heading my way. I didn't care if someone saw me. I doubted any normal person would come out this way.

"Kayla" O.P. said, I turned my head to look at him, and then went back to the stars.

"Yes" I said. He transformed and started to walk towards me, but stopped to stare at the cliff I destroyed. "It was the only thing I could take my emotions out on" I whispered. O.P. just nodded and came over, and sat down next to me.

"Kayla" he said. "I am the one who is suppose to be strong… to protect and care for others… I just… I don't know anymore" I said, while hanging my head

O.P. didn't say anything for a few minutes. "no one ever said you had to be, or do those things" he said

"No… but it's how I always felt I had to do" I said.

"You know that those who appear to be really strong, are actually the most sensitive?... Did you know that those, who spend all their time protecting and caring for others, are usually in need of someone to protect and to care about them?" he said.

I looked at him; I didn't know what to say to that. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true.

"Come, your creators wish to speak with you" he said. We both transformed, and headed back to base.

I turned on my holoform; I figured it would be easier to talk to me, if I looked human.

"Kayla" mom said as I got out of myself. I looked at her, and then hung my head.

"Kayla we… wish to talk to the real you" dad said. I looked up surprised. He chuckled, and I smiled.

I transformed, and stood there, waiting for what they had to say. "Kayla… we are sorry… we were so overwhelmed with this… we will always want our baby even if you are… different" mom said, and dad nodded.

I smiled "thank you mom and dad… I thought you weren't going to accept me as" I waved my hand over me "this" I said.

Mom walked up and patted my leg. "Aww hunny we will always want you" she cooed at me, I chuckled "only my weird family would accept this" I said, Sam, Mik, our parents and Lennox, burst out laughing.

"What you know it's true" I pouted. All five of them nodded still laughing.

"oh by the way" i said with a grin and pulled out Nokia, from her sparkling hold. "You're a grandmother" i said as i kneeled down so she could she my sparkling.

mom just stared at me "ok... who am i going to have to beat with a bat for getting my baby pregnet" mom said with a serious face.

I chuckled "no one mom I adopted her" I said.

"Oh... then she's the sweetest thing, i have ever seen" mom started cooing at my sparkling, I chuckled at my moms change in moods. I didn't feel bad anymore. I could face the world, as long as I had my new friends and my family.

* * *

><p>A.N. the next chap. is basiclly the end of the 1st movie, with my crazy O.C. ^_^ i should have it out by tomorrow or the next day<p>

and i'm going to see TF3-DSOTM i can't wait ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** hey, guys TF3 was wicked… ^_^ can't wait for it to come out on DVD… I am not happy with a couple of things, in the movie… but don't worry I won't tell ya lol….. Anyways sorry I didn't post yesterday by the time I got home I was too lazy to turn my comp on lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own them damn it! I only Kayla, Nokia, and the parts not in the original. *sits in the courner and starts crying*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

/Kayla's POV\\

A day after mom and dad found out about me, the government decided that it would be easier to make an adult disappear then a kid, and since I am 17, I would have to go to school to finish my last year of high school. I told them that I could learn it through the internet, but the jerks said I had to go. Then the Gov. Assholes said I had to change my alt mode. I laughed in their faces and told them they are the ones making me go to school and I liked my alt-mode and that they could kiss my highly advanced metal ass… they didn't like that too much but decided that they couldn't make me change.

I pulled up to school, and got out of my alt-mode and looked around. I took a deep breathed, and signed; I really didn't see a reason behind this. I wouldn't learn anything.

"Hey Witwikle" I heard Trent call out to my twin. Ok now there's a reason; to beat the piss out of Trent.

"Hey, Trent" I called to him and lean up against my alt-mode; I put my hand behind my back and had a remote materialize in it.

"What" he smiled at me, before he realized it was me, when he did he frowned.

I grinned almost evilly and waved the remote in my hand, then pointed it his hummer, and while I was doing this, I had the gun on the back of my Alt (alt – mode… yep laziness strikes again) follow where ever I pointed the remote.

I watched Tent pale… and slowly back away.

"Didn't I say that if I saw you picking on anyone else again, you would have more than just a broken nose to worry about" I said as my expression darkened.

I heard Trent gulp. "Now this is your last chance to leave my brother alone… in fact leave everyone alone" I glared at him.

He nodded and turned around and ran. I chuckled.

:: Was that necessary:: Bee com-ed me

:: Yep… that Asshole has been bullying Sam and others in this school for far too long:: I Com-ed back.

* * *

><p>After a few classes, I would look like I was paying attention, but I was play poker online. He-he I was winning a lot of money. But when the cash got to high, I would lose it all on purpose. Don't look at me like that. I'm a Cybertronian now, what would I do with that money.<p>

Only two more classes left until the bell rang and school was out. I felt someone touch my Alt, I growled.

:: Kayla, a couple of males are talking about taking your weapon:: Bee com-ed me.

I ran out of the class and over to where I parked myself. I growled.

I was watching Trent and his goons start to get on my alt. I stormed up to them and grabbed Trent off my ass (literally), and let him fall to the ground.

"Ow… what the" Trent started, but stopped when he saw me. I growled and reached into my alt and let a gun materialize in my hand. I pointed it him.

I watched as Trent went from pissing his pants, to grinning at me. "You won't shoot… I bet that thing doesn't have any ammo" he said

I growled. And pointed at his hummer, and shot the tire, and watched the thing go flat.

"Try me again asshole… I have a license to kill… *grins evilly* want to be my 1st… I guarantee they won't find your body" I growled at him. He gulped and ran off. I put the gun back into the car, and let it dematerialize.

Then turned to walk back to my class, but the principal was standing at the door, with his mouth wide open. I signed.

"Miss Witwicky… is that your vehicle" he asked, I nodded.

"You can't have weapons at school" he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Dude… I'm in the Government. In fact I don't really need to be here, but they insisted that I come and finish my schooling before being shipped off… and I told them I would only come to school stocked locked and ready to roll… if you don't like it tough cookies… I only did what I did cuz Trent was trying to steal my… Government stuff" I said as I walked around him to head back to class.

* * *

><p>Once class finally ended, I told Bee, that I was going to, visit someone and that I would catch up later.<p>

10 to 15 minutes later, I pulled up at Greg's house. I got out of my alt and walked over to the door. I knocked five times, then waited four seconds exactly then knocked three times "it's Kayla" I said, than I sidestepped, the trap door on the floor, and knocked five more times. The trapped door shut and Greg opened the door.

"Hey short stuff…. Haven't seen you in a while, you want to come in" he said

"No, I just came to say bye and thanks… something happened that I can't tell you about but I'm in the Military, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to see you again" I said.

He frowned but nodded. "It was nice to know you while I did… I am disappointed that you would go Gov." he said.

I smirked "I didn't turn gov… I more turned into an elite soldier" I said, this time he smirked, and nodded.

"I have to go and meet up with my leader… but I might see ya around … if not thanks for everything" I said then gave him a hug. He nodded again then went inside.

* * *

><p>O.P. Com-ed me, he wanted me to meet (hang out) at the look-out (well he didn't call it the look-out he said some weird coordinates).<p>

I transformed and walked up to O.P. "wazz up" I said, and of course he looked up, with a confused look on his face.

"It's an expression, it's kind of like asking what's going on… or did you need something" I explained. He nodded.

"I was about to send out a message, to call the others here" he said.

"I have a question…. Can Decepticons hack your message" I asked

"It is highly unlikely that they will" he said.

"But it still is a possibly" I said

"Yes" he answered

"Well on that note can you not say anything about me in it… I don't want the Decepticons to find out about me, for as long as possible" I said

"That is your choice… I will not say anything about you" he said. I nodded my thanks, and turned to see Sam and Mik suck-facing on Bee.

:: Enjoying the show Bee:: I com-ed him.

:: No… but I don't want to be rude, so I'm just letting them be:: he Com-ed back.

I grinned almost evilly; I transformed and turned my holoform on.

:: Don't worry Bee… I'll get them off:: I Com-ed as I got out of myself. I materialized an air horn in my hand.

I snuck up behind them, and got as close as I could.

"!" I let it blow in their ears. They both jumped and fell off of Bee.

Bee backed away from them, while I was in another real life ROFLMAO!

Next thing I knew the light was being blocked by two very pissed off figures. I turned off my holoform, and took off with them trying to chase me.

I got far enough away, from them to transform. I stood there, staring at them.

"Are you really going to try and mess with a being that could play with you two like dolls?" I asked, while letting a creepy smile, creep up my face, and started walking towards them.

They started backing away from and then took off running and hide on the other side of Ratchet. I started laughing, this was the life.

I just hope that whatever happens, that we can get through it together.

** Till all are one.**

**The End...Or Is It?**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> this is the last chap. for this story… however I haven't decided whether to do a story in between the 1st and 2nd… or to just jump into the 2nd…. What do you guys think…. I won't be posting it till a couple of days or weeks…. Depends on my laziness lol ^_^ hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
